


Mistakenly Yours

by Multiverse97



Category: Akmu - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Park Jimin, F/M, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiverse97/pseuds/Multiverse97
Summary: Kim Taehyung is known as the most strictest, cold and mysteriously grim teacher in Seolim high school. Even with his devilishly handsome good looks, students are either afraid of him or they are creeped out by him. What happens when an innocent student like Park Jimin finds himself in bed with him?





	1. Yes sir!

Jimin slammed his locker's door shut as he angrily grabbed his red school bag and went on looking for Hoseok to complain. He found him by his locker (which was a foot away from him) arranging his books while he paitiently waited for him to finish, without acknowledging his presence to Hoseok. "Holy mother of-" He clutched his shirt as he breathed heavily, trying to slow down his heart rate, which was beating in maximum speed. "Jimin, you scared the crap out of me. At least next time warn me." He was going to continue but brushed it off once he realised Jimin wasn't in the best mood. He shut his locker, fully locking it and turned to Jimin. 

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen? Was it your family again...?" He asked daringly. Jimin sighed "Yes and No. Just see for yourself." He then held the yellow piece of paper in front of Hoseok's face. Ahh so that's the problem. The paper that Jimin held was his school schedule for the year and there was no way he was able to change it, simply because senior students were not allowed to. Hoseok smiled playfully at Jimin and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, i have Mr Kim for Korean literature as well. Besides its the last year, just use that as your motivation to come to class." "How is getting in trouble by my parents and being put in 'special needs' class a motivation!?!" 

Hoseok shook his head in a disapproving manner "Now now Jimin. How do you know he is going to put you in extra help class? Also you will need as much as possible help from him. You need the best grades to get in the best universitites." Jimin snatched his schedule from Hoseok and stomped his feet. "It was a 'special needs class'! And he wasn't even present in those classes!" "Okay okay, can you please lower your volume? People are staring." He whispered to Jimin while looking around. "The point is Hoseok. I'm already on my parents bad side for last year what if this year is no exception?" Before Hoseok could give further advice the school bell had rung, informing them to go to class.

"Lets just go before he punishes you and you won't be able to explain to your parents how you got in trouble when the year has not even started yet." Nodding in agreement Jimin picked up his bag from the floor and began to miserably walk to his 'Korean literature' class with his best friend. The classroom that he had entered in was already fully. Had he already arrived? Jimin panicked as he began looking for a sign of his presence. He looked over to his desk to see no bag, meaning he had yet to arrive. He and Hoseok then went up to find a seat for themselves. There were only two seats were available, which was right in the middle of the classroom.

Either seat would give a full view of the teachers board, this was a good thing so Jimin could see the board properly. However it was also unfortunate as it was a direct view to the teachers seat. Putting away his bag and taking out pens and a huge note pad. Jimin tapped on his table waiting for the 'moody' teacher to arrive. Hoseok chuckled as he noticed the amount of stationary Jimin had on his desk. "Yah, did you rob a school supply store or something?" He sat straight and whispered "No, i just don't want to give him a reason to complain." Suddenly all students had then stopped talking and gone silent as they smelt the famillar cologne surrounding the huge classroom.

Jimin set his eyes on Mr Kim as he walked into the room with a blank expression on his face. The maroon suit he was wearing was defintely not helping him look friendly; but made him look like he wasn't here to waste time telling immature students to be quiet and learn. His hair was now dyed in the shade of dark brown perfectly fitting well with his red, full lips. 'Mr Kim' then scanned the room, making all the students feel uncomfortable and violated with his dark eyes. His pink tongue stuck out slightly, breifly licking his lips as picked up a black marker pen and wrote on the board. 

Written on the board in thick letters was "TEST" causing everyone to groan but silencing straight away as they felt Mr Kim's sharp glare burning into their souls. well fuck...going to fail the test. Without wasting more time Jimin grabbed one of his pens and started writing out the questions diplayed on the board, while thinking of answer that would not make him look stupid. In honesty all Jimins answers were seen as an A grade but to Mr Kim the marking system was different. He chose to grade things his own way. Was he even allowed to do this? This question had always been wondering in Jimins mind since last year. 

Every assesment he gave in was seen as an B grade paper, this didn't mean he had failed but to his parents it was equal to an F. Thus begging asking Mr Kim to help Jimin. Soon one by one pupils started handing in their papers and escaping the so called 'hell hole'; leaving Jimin and a few other students in class. Giving one last glance to his paper Jimin wrote his name and got up to give it to the teacher. As soon as he placed his paper on to his desk, he ran out of the classroom as if a murderer was chasing him. "Hey, wait for me!" said a out of breath Hoseok from behind. 

 

"Bye Hobi." Jimin said while waving one last time before he closed his eyes and leaned his head on the window. Not even a minute had passed and Jimin was awake by the giggling, gossiping 'fan' girls of Mr Kim. "Did you see his new hair? He looked so hot!" "I know right!" Seriously, had they no shame? The man was nearly ten years older than all of them! He could legally be the father of them. Mr Kim was not even that attractive...That was a lie even Jimin knew how attractive Mr Kim was. But his personality and the fact that he was a teacher had threw his beauty out of the window. Also when he first gave back Jimins first grade. 

The smell of fresh pasta and cookies hit Jimin in the nose as soon as he opened the front door of his house. Great...their home. They all sat on the table and prayed before they all ate silently. Jimin hated it. Not the food, but the prayer. It disgusted him and he was so sure his younger sister felt the same way. To be honest it did not even seem like a prayer besides the ' Thank you god' part. The bit that had concerened him was the 'cure the homosexuals and show them the right path, help them recover from their illness'. It truly was disgusting. The restrictions he and his sister had were no joke either. No wonder he drank, visit clubs and make out with his best friend...

Oh god imagine the look on his parents face if they had found out. Jimin wasn't a bad kid, he did everything his parents wanted: good grades, going to church, praying and becoming a lawyer. He didn't mind not using dancing as a career but he just wnated to be free. Free from all those 'being gay is a disease' or 'If you don't get all A's then your a failure in life.' Once dinner was over Jimin excused himself and went to 'bed'. Making sure everyone was asleep jimin texted Hoseok.

To: Hobi 

When are you coming? 

From: Jimin 

To: Minnie <3

In fifteen. Get ready by then i'll pick you up with my brother X

From: Hobi 

To: Hobi

Cool, see you then xo

From: Jimin 

Quietly, he pulled out a black jumper and red shorts from his closet and went into his bathroom. He smiled looking into the mirror, the eyeliner did make his eyes look bigger; his hair made him look like his own age. He then sprayed light brown hair colour and gently ruffled his hair. Now it was safe to say he looked: Sexy. 

 

A/N: comments INSFIRES me to write ^^


	2. Grab somebody sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's sexy time lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there's any problems with the grammar or whatnot, I tend to slip as I am dyslexic. 
> 
> Ps Comments INSFIRES me to write!

WARNING: Underage drinking and Extreme sexual content ahead!!!

Breathing in the cold, fresh air, Jimin threw the thick rope from his hand out of the now open windows. He held onto the window's ledge of his bedroom before climbing down using the rope. Jimin looked up at his room debating whether he should leave or not but the beeping of hopes hyung's car blocked all thoughts. "Damn Minnie, you look hotter than I do." Hoseok said while examining him from head to toe. Jimin laughed as he got in the back of the white convertible. Not wasting more time, the owner of the car started driving them to their destination. "Remember, I won't come back to pick you guys up and please come home before the sun rises." He gave the boys a series us making them both look ok at each other before nodding their heads like obedient kids. He smiled at them with all doubts of worry gone saying "Have fun kids." With a final wave both boys walked into 'BANGTAN' with their fake IDs. 

The moment they walked into the club, they went straight to the bar. Normally you would see people struggling to get past as clubs are usually packed, luckily for them the architect of this building had made a pathway on th side that was made for getting to places with safety of not getting mugged half way. Sitting down on the high black stools, Hoseok ordered two bottles of vodka and faced Jimin. "Let's do something different tonight." Furrowing his eyebrows Jimin said "Like what?" "Let's play a game." His eyes held niche if yet Jimin made no sign of backing out as he agreed. This game of Hoseok's had involved a continuous use of drinking alcohol. Soon both males were down to their third bottle of alcohol. "Okay so... when was the last time you kissed anyone besides me?" Hoseok tapped his finger against his chin as he thought deeply. "No one really...i need to get laid." Jimin snorted and turned away.

"You ask." Hoseok smirked as he spoke "Who did you loose it to." Jimin froze as the question hit him. "I've...i've still got it. Still a virgin. And it's going to stay that way for a long time. Even if i don't like certain rules my parents keep, i can't take this matter lightly." "You're a good kid." Jung said, whilst drowning a drink that he had ordered. He hummed in agreement "My turn, How did you feel when i asked you to-" Jimin stopped once he noticed a pair of eyes burning into Hoseoks back. "Hey, why did you stop?" Asked a drunk Hoseok. Jimin leaned over to his ear saying "I think there's someone who wants to talk to you. Turn around." 

Hoseok looked behind him and saw a cute, pale guy winking at him while taking a sip of his drink. "You'll be okay by yourself?" Hoseok asked in a worried tone, hoping 'minnie' would be alright. "Yeah, now go have fun." Patting his back, Jimin pushed Hoseok towards the pale man. He smilled as he watched his best friend walk up to the pale stranger. Pushing back his hair with his hand, Jimin picked up the half empty bottle and drank it in one go. Once he gulped the last drop, he set the empty bottle on the counter and pushed himself off the counter. His favourite song was playing so what other opportunity was for Jimin to use this as an excuse to dance.

Vision blurry, Jimin stumbled his way to the crowd of horny bodies; pushing them to the side so he could get in the middle of the floor. Without a care in the world Jimin began dancing away to the music. He moved to the beat accurately as if he was the true creator of the song, causing a few unwanted eyes on him. But he didn't care, if they wanted to see let them, let them be jealous of his fascinating skills. He then touched his body as if it were someone elses hands on him and moved like you would on a pole. Hair was now sweaty and he was completely wasted, the songs that were playing were not even familliar but he still slayed the dance floor.

Shortly, he felt unfamilliar hands resting on his curvy waist, he didn't push those hands away. They felt big, huge enough to cup every inch of his soul. Being in a mischievous mood, if he wanted to play, he would play. The anonymous person then pulled Jimin closer to him and started to grind his body against him, while wondering his hand under his black jumper. Jimin shivered as leaned into the mans touch and syncrinised with his movements. Hot body against his made him go over the edge, it was so wrong yet so right. Hadn't even seen the face of this person and he was burning with desire. Finally after constant teasing Jimin plucked up the courage to turn around.

The first thing he had noticed was the outfit, he was wearing grey converses followed by a pair of black ripped jeans. His top was plain but was covered up by the leather motor bike jacket making him look like those typical bad boys found in american movies. Except this was S.Korea. His misty eyes then landed on the mans face and thats where he officially lost it. Fuck morals. I want him. Never had Jimin seen such a seductive, inviting face but did the hot stranger feel the same way? Or maybe the beauty was enhanced by his temporarily bad eye sight? 

Either way that was Jimins job to make him want him even if didn't, he could regret peacefully in the morning. Step one: Treat him like a pole. He placed one hand onto the guy's left shoulder and swayed his body from side to side whilst he lowered his body. Other hand hovering above his crotch before he grabbed on to it and used it as a support for lifting his body back up. The opposite male then grit his teeth and hissed as he felt Jimins alluring touch. The said male then crept his hands up Jimin behind, shamelessly feeling up the boys round, healthy ass. 

Jimin smirked knowingly, he was getting there. Step two: Get to know the name you'll be screaming. His kissable lips soon found their way to the man's ear. "Name's Jimin. Yours?" "Taehyung" Strong alcohol entered his nostrils as the name left the mans erotic lips. Sexy name for a sexy man. "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." Jimins eyes widen in horror Had he said it out loud? Forget that, his voice was so deep; just how old was he? Grabbing a fistful of hair, Jimin pushed his lips against taehyung and continued grinding against him. Wanting more privacy from the oogling eyes of perverted men, Taehyung pulled Jimin with him and disappeared from the dance floor.

 

The kiss never broke as they drifted towards the hallway. Hands in each others hair while they roughly kissed each other as if their life had depended on it. After minutes of stumbling into walls of the hallway, Jimin gave up and let Taehyung forcefully push him against the wall. Placing his hands on the wall besides Jimins head Taehyung pressed his lips harder creating bruises and a small whine escaping from Jimins lips. "Sorry." He then placed small kisses against the corner of his Jimins mouth. Breathing hard Jimin jumped onto Taehyung, wrapping his legs around his waist and thrusting his hard on against Taehyungs. 

Taehyungs lips then found its way to Jimins exposed neck and sucked on it while he met with Jimin's thrusts. "Ahhh" Jimin tilted his head back and moaned as he clinged onto Taehyungs desperate kisses. Ready to pull his jumper off taehyung slowly trailed his hand up Jimins sides and carressed them. But before he could do so Jimin held his hand. Looking into Taehyungs dark eyes, Jimin cleared the misunderstanding "Not here." Step Three: Fuck him. 

Like a rag doll, Jimin was thrown onto the bed harshly, it wasn't even a suprise to Jimin the way he was being treated. Taehyung looked like a dangerously sexy man, then why would he be gentle? His mind didn't last long in his dream world as Taehyung ripped his jumper off of his body and attacked his sensitive nipples. Jimin arched his back and stroked Taehyungs brown hair during this process. His hands were on the edge of taehyungs jacket as he copied taehyung and ripped it off of his body followed by his top. Jimin moaned as stared at the mans god like body. "Tae..." Taehyung growled as his name left Jimins bruised lips. Claiming his lips one last time Jimin switched positions, so he was on top of tae.

Groaning in pain, Taehyung sat up to complain but changed his mind once he set his eyes on Jimins playful ones. On fours Jimin crawled between Taehyungs legs and pulled them apart making taehyung raise his eyebrow. Biting his lip as an attempt to act sexy, he slowly unbuttoned Taehyungs jins and pulled the zipper down. Hands then hooked onto the sides of Taehyungs jeans as jimin pulled them down not realising his underwear tagged along the way. Is it suppose to be this big? Shaking his head Jimin stuck his tongue out and licked the head of his member. Electricity went up Taehyungs spine as his member made contact with Jimins sinful tongue.

Such a simple move yet his body reacted like a virgin. He was right about getting a lay, it had been way too long since he had felt human contact since she moved away. Licking his lips Jimin lowered his head against the painfully hard member and placed his lips on the base. Here goes nothing. In one move he took in the entire cock into his mouth and began thrusting violently making him choke but he didn't stop. He liked the deep sounds coming out of Taehyungs throat. Suddenly he was flipped onto his back and his remaining clothes were taken off of him. Feeling a cold liquidy substance in his entrance he looked up to see taehyung positioning himself inside Jimin. 

"Wait!" Taehyung stopped in confusion. "I'm a virgin." Understanding him Taehyung gently entered inside Jimin and kissed his tears away. Jimin cried as he felt taehyungs soft thrusts, in all honesty he wanted to punch the person who had said 'it' was fun. To make Jimin feel better Taehyung dipped his head down and kissed Jimins 'cute' member several times before he heard Jimin moan. Found it. He had enough of being sweet it was his turn to have fun. The bed was creaking loudly as Jimins head banged harshly against the headboard. He definitey did not want to see the look on Taehyungs neighbours face in the morning. 

"TAEEEEEEEE" Taehyung grunted and muffled Jimins screams with his tongue, not that he minded but considering the fact that it was two in the morning and people next door had to go to work. As well as him, he then thrusted harder into Jimin as he remembered he had to wake up to see idiotic students. Not being able to control his urge to hear Jimin he then placed his lips on Jimins neck. "TAEHYUNGIEEEEEE" Jimins moans were so needy Taehyung had to hold back chuckling, he was so cute yet incredibly sexy in bed. Soon both males breathed heavily as they felt their release coming. "TAEEEHYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" The boy moaned as loud as he could making Taehyung shiver from how high it was before he began thrusting wildly trying to reach his end with Jimin. "Fuck Jimin!" With a last scream Jimin came onto Taehyungs chest, while Tae pulled out of Jimin and positioned himself, cumming on the sheets along with Jimins blood appearing showing off the evidence of his lost innocence.

Too tired to move or clean up Taehyung grabbed tissues and cleaned his genital with Jimins entrance. (Because he was a gentlemen even if he was drunk.) He then got clean blankets and covered himself and Jimin up. He kissed Jimins forehead and wrapped his arm around Jimins waist; put his head ontop of Jimins while Jimin hugged Tae back. Sleep over took them as soon as they closed thier eyes.


	3. My beautiful regret

Usually at 4:30 AM in the morning people would be sleeping, nurses taking care of their patients in emergency services, flights taking off and landing and working class workers getting ready for work. But here in Seoul, a young teenager named Park Jimin was tearing out clothes from Kim Taehyung's closet and throwing them as a gesture of rejection. The once brown laminated floor was now covered with clean, chocolate coloured blazers, beige trousers and shirts along with a few oddly patterned ties scattered carelessly on the ground. Jimin sighed in furstration as he looked down at his mess, knowing he made get have to clean it up later. Without wanting to waste more time he settled for the plain dress shirt along with a fresh pair of grey boxers (since his was no where to be found, probably lost in the sea of clothes, thanks to a certain someone) and tiredly exiting the room, hoping he would find his way to the kitchen. 

Suprisingly he ended up in the right place. Brightness, shooting into Jimins eyes as he switched the light on causing him to groan and rub his injured eyes. It took no more then a minute to fully recover his eyes, as he opened many cabinet doors, looking for a cup or a glass. Jimin smiled as he found a glass for himself and poured cold water in his deserted throat. Placing the glass on the kitchen counter, he then went back to 'his' room. Once he sat down on the bed he felt an arm lazily wrap around his waist, sending him warm waves in his stomach; causing him to feel much hotter then before. Jimin unbuttoned the top few buttons of 'his' shirt as he then layed down on the bed...with Taehyungs arm around his waist, while he (Tae) was shirtless. 

*BEEP BEEP* Jimin groaned as heard the alarm go off and stretched his right arm to switch off the noisy object. After many tries of unsuccessfullness he switched it off and he grabbed on to it, bringing the small grey alarm clock to his face. The clock read 6:01 AM. Who the fuck wakes up at 6 in the morning? Must be some sore loser, to get up at this time. nerd. Taking the batteries out of the alarm clock Jimin then set it down and shutting his eyes to get an hours sleep before he had to get up to go to school. However, as soon as he shut his eyes Jimin snapped them open again realising where he was and what he had done. I slept with someone... 

Jimin placed his hands on opposite sides of his body and sat up; his head pounding, showing him the outcome of a real hangover. His hand naturally rubbed his forehead, wishing it would somehow make the pain go away. Of course it wouldn't, he needed medicinal soup, if his 'lover' was kind enough to prepare it for him. In a attempt to get the heavy body off of his lap, Jimin slightly shook his legs but something interesting caught his eye. It was the photo in photoframe next to the bed. The image wasn't just of anyone it was Mr Kim! Had he...? NO! His hand tremebled in fear as he gently stroked the wavy bed hair of "Taehyung" so he could get a better look at his face. 

Luck was on his side as the said man lifted his head up with his sleepy eyes, looking up in confusion to why Jimin had woken him up. Jimin froze as he breathed heavily in shock, eyes widen as if they were to pop out any second. Looks like he wasn't really lucky after all. Immediately, Jimin backed away Taehyung, soon landing him on the foot of the bed. His legs were wide open, leaning his hands behind his body, pushing his chest back making him look vulnerable. Rubbing his eyes Taehyung tilted his head, analysing the person on his bedroom floor, scanning him from head to toe trying to figure out the familliar face. "Mr. Kim..." Jimin whispered quietly as he felt Taehyungs confused eyes on his body. 

If Taehyung was fully awake, he might of considered another round. Might have considered. But then it clicked just who the person was as the teenager spoke his professional name. Not wasting another minute Jimin snatched his shoes from the floor and ran out of the house. He ran without stopping using the signs to guide him back home, the morning wasn't filled with people just yet so he was glad there was no one to catch him running in over sized clothing. While he was running he also had to stay cautious of Taehyungs boxers as they kept slyly sliding off, in the end he used one hand to hold onto it, as if he couldn't look any more stupidier .

Fifteen minutes of constant running Jimin finally found his home sweet home. Climbing up his bedroom window he slowly crept in bed registering the previous night and morning. He lost his virginity and not just to anyone but to his teacher, the one he hates oh so much. He knew hate was such a strong word and before he only had a disliking towards the man. But now everything was different, how could he be so careless to sleep with a student. Heck even he was drunk but ROLE MODELS like him should control there alcohol and not hit on people who could look like students.

He sighed as he knew it was partly his fault as well who told him to get drunk and grab the most appealling person to sleep with him. In fairness Taehyung looked so hot in the heat of the moment. Slapping his face to clear out all thoughts of his teacher, Jimin got up and thought of plans to ignore him while taking a shower to clear out Taehyungs remainders. Once he was dressed and ready for school Jimin got a text from Hobi saying "What happened". Rolling his eyes jimin hopped onto his parents car with his sister, too tired to decline their offer. Waving to his parents with a fake smile plastered on his face, he let his sister drag carry him into the school buliding. 

 

All day in classes he had to go through Hobis non stopping talking of how amazing his night was with 'Yoongi' . Lunch had occured and Jimin no longer wanted to suffer blurting out his event to Hoseok. "So when i woke up-" "I slept with Mr Kim." Jimin looked up to see Hoseok gaping at him with his mouth fully open. "You slept with-" His sentence was not finished as Jimin cut him off at the right momment. "Don't say it too loud." he said harshly. Hoseok scoffed and shifted himself so he was facing him. "I can't believe you went so far just to get out of extra help classes Jimin." Now it was Jimins turn to gap like a fish. "What no! It was a accident." He said while he smacked Hoseok on the top of his head.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Asked Hoseok while he licked the spoon of his ice cream. Jimin shrugged saying "There's nothing i can do about it. I can't get my virginity back." "How are you going to cope in lessons. Especially since we have double period today with him." "Great, its a double. All i can do is ignore him or i could just sleep since he was so rough last night i barely got any sleep. I was in so much pain, it was a suprise how i even ran so fast. Did i even tell you how i ran from his house to get to mine while i was in tremendous pain?" "No, you didn't even tell me you were at his house. Speaking of 'rough' give me more details."

The bell rung as Jimin gave his final explanation to Hoseok begging him not to speak of it anymore. Looking left and right Jimin entered (limped) the classroom in a suspicious manner. As he sat down with Hoseok, Taehyung came in with his bed hair resulting Jimin to remember how he looked when he had woken up from his sleep. Unconsiously he licked his lips, he had looked so adorable with his messed up hair and glossy eyes. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone clear his throat. Quickly, he then covered his face with his book, the entire time he had been burning his eyes into Taehyungs, even when he had licked his lips. 

The sound of the school bell had woken Jimin up. He actually ended up sleeping through two periods straight, without getting in trouble. "Lets go." Hoseok said. Jimin picked his bag up to leave with Hoseok but remembered he had to do something. "You go i'll come later. Wait for me outside the gates." "Cool." Taking a deep breath Jimin stood behind Taehyung and clutched the hem of his blazer making him turn around. His eyes burnt into Jimins, as if he was searching for his soul to terminate it. Hand shaking he then pulled out a plastic bag handing it to taehyung. "I...I borrowed your clothes. I washed them in the morning so they're clean." His voice expressed his nervous state hoping his body was shaking with it. 

He then stepped back and bowed, turning to leave. As he turned around he felt a strong but familiar hand grab his arm. Involuntarily he allowed a gasp to escape, increasing his heart rate as he instantly closed his eyes. "It never happened." The man with rough voice said. And in just three seconds he could psychically feel his heart break. Without looking at him, Jimin nodded his head frantically and ran out with tears swimming in his eyes, making sure to not look back.


	4. New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments INSFIRES me to write ;)

Going to school had not always been the most challenging part of his day - it was the idea of returning home. Jimin never what to expect and the kind of issues he had to face when 'reporting to his family.' Today you could say that it was one of his unlucky days where unwanted stress was presented by his biological parents. Sighing in exhaustion he took his shoes off and placed his shoes away, neatly. Attempting to make a clean escape to his bedroom Jimin crept towards the stairs when his mothers shout echoed the room. 

Groaning, he stomped his foot and pivoted finding the person who called out to him. "Yes eomma?" His tone soft and tired as he found her sitting with her husband on the sofas they bought a few years ago. "Jiminnie, please come sit down with us. Your father and i would like to speak to you." Facing the other direction he rolled his eyes and placed his bag on the foot of the the opposite sofa as he rolled his sleeves up and sat himself down opposite his parents. His mother faced his father sending him one of this looks he hated as she took a deep breath and turned towards Jimin. Sensing something was wrong Jimin eyed the pair suspiciously and spoke up. "Have i done something wrong? Am in trouble?" Do they...know? But all suspicions were cleared once his mother informed him it was related to school. 

Feeling the room temperature out of nowhere go up Jimin picked up a glass that was placed on the table, placing it under he water filter they had in beside the sofas. Even today he still never understood why that was even placed they- hell why did they even have one? Too lazy to go to the kitchen that is five steps away? Surprisingly as he sipped his water his parents spoke in lightening speed going on about his schedule and what subjects he should work hard on. However, soon his heart began to race and suspicions were once again raised. 

"- From our understanding the matter with Mr Kim needs to be resolved." Jimin chocked on his water, tears slipping out of his eyes making him give up and spititng his water out as he heard the previous sentence. With his father going into panic and frantically patting his back whilst his mother worriedly cleaning him up; he had to think of an answer, fast to cover up his odd situation. "What happened sweet heart, are you okay?" Jimin took a tissue form the box and wipes his mouth before faking a smile, directing it to his parents "Yes, the water was too cold and i drank it too fast." Shaking his head, his father continued seeing how he was settled like before. "You need to somehow get on Mr Kims good side and your work needs to meet up with his standards." 

"Your father is right Jimin. Last year cannot repeat, understood?" Jimin bowed and nodded his head "Yes, i understand." "Good." His mother kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. "Why didn't you tell us he was your teacher this year as well Jimin? Are you hiding something." Keeping his head low so his parents would not be able to see his blushing cheeks, he whispered a silent 'no'. Yes i am hiding something. Attempting to leave he was stopped by his father. "We have more to tell you, Jimin ah." "You do remember the Lee's right?" Jimin nodded as he urged his mother to continue "Well their son, Chanhyuk, has finished his studies and has decided to stay in America to open up his business there. So they're coming back to Korea and are going to live here."

"And they managed to buy off the house next door to us. So we're going to be neighbours." He tilted his head, showing he didn't know what he was asking of them. "So what does this have to do with me?" "You will be taking care of Suhyun in school and i want you to help the Lees to move in." Sighing, he ran a hand in his soft, dark hair and shook his head. "You didn't have to tell me; i would have helped them anyway. Also taking care of Suhyun wouldn't be a problem, it would be a pleasure." "Thats what i wanted to hear from you. Now go upstairs and rest, but in half an hour you have to start studying." His mother said, quite strictly as if it was a form of punishment. Jimin then got off of his round butt and made his way to his bedroom, feeling worse than earlier. As he got to his room he took his clothes off and jumped into his PJs. Tomorrow is going to be a better day. Because the only girl he can tolerate (besides his sister) will be here and the matter with Mr Kim is gone. 

 

"Bye oppa! Have a nice day at school" As Jimin waved good bye to his 'sick' sister he noticed a white van in the drive way next door. Must be the Lees. He thought in his mind. Looking away he then made his way to school. Once he had reached there, he went straight to his locker and checked his schedule for next lesson. Korean Literature. Yay, what a great way to start the morning off. He then took his books for class and forcfully dragged himself to class. It was funny how Jimin was always the last student to enter and as usually Taehyung was always the last to enter as well, right after him.

But that wasn't good enough to not get a detention from the stern teacher. As soon as Jimin took his seat, he saw a unfamilliar, petite female walk into class. Let's see her get a detention from Taehyung. Jimin smirked as he thought how upset that cute female will be once she gets told off by Taehyung. But what shocked him that instead of a punishment she received a soft smile from the older male. His heart hammered in his chest, he couldn't tell the difference between and anger and jealousy. Furious was a better example of exactly how Jimin felt at the moment; not just because of the brief interaction but Hoseok had arrived at the same time but was received much harsher treatment. 

Licking his lips, Taehyung leaned his body against his desk as he opened his perfect mouth to speak. "We have a new student today, so i trust you will treat her with care." Motioning his head to her as he seemed to be in his lazy mood which was just as sexy- wait what? "-Her name is Suhyun." A huge smile was plastered on Suhyuns face as she locked eyes with Jimin, winking at him causing him to choke back in response. Causing his good friend Hoseok to lean over to Jimin, whispering into his ear. "What was that all about?" He received no answer in return as Jimin hid his face in embarrsement. Really, Suhyun? Oblivious to the situation, Taehyung then questioned Suhyun. 

"I normally don't do this but where would you like to sit?" Eyes still held onto Jimin she then squealed into Taehyungs ear making him step to the side. And yet he still smiled at her with no sign of anger...seriously could Jimin drag him out of the room and slap him? "I want to sit next to Jiminnie oppa!" Pointing straight at him, making all eyes turn to him. Taehyung narrowed his eyes as he watched Jimin hide his face, blushing in what looked like admiration to him, erupting a red flare in his chest, luckily he had adapted an expressionless face so no one can tell what his true feelings were. "Hoseok move." Hoseok snatched his stuff angerily as he made his way to one of the front seats, he knew arguing would up level his detention.

Which meant he had to suck up the whole year sitting right infront of the bitch faced teacher. Jimin smiled in amusement as Suhyun took her seat beside Jimin (which was orginally Hobis) and shook his head once she shifted her seat closer to him. The smile soon wiped off his face as he met with Taehyungs dark, menacing glare. His belly burning up making him cross his legs. Turning his gaze away he gulped as he pushed images of their dirty secret to aside. The rest of the classes went by as Jimin spent the entire day guiding Suhyun to her classes and forcing Hobi to take her to the classes he was in with her. At the end of the school day Jimin had somehow managed to get Hobi to also like the girl. The real challenge was to get her to make other friends, friends who were girls preferably.

Even with their walk home Suhyun still had her arm strongly attached to Jimin, not that he minded. Suhyun was a sister to him, he had known her longer than his own younger sister! "I can't believe we're going to the same school after so many years!" Jimin laughed at her "It's only been five years." Suhyun huffed at this "Long enough for you to forget me. You looked like you couldn't recognise me." "In my defence you were a bit chubby when you left." "Hahahaha very funny. Now that we are here, will you help me arrange a few stuff away in my room?" "Didn't have to ask." 

Boxes and boxes of items were filled from the neat bed to the bathroom door. "I thought you said a few...?" Asked Jimin in shock. "He he. I understand if you don't want to help me." Shaking his head quickly, Jimin picked up the box of books and began stacking them up. "I said i'll help you so i'm doing it. This way we can catch up on things." "Yeah, i'll put some music on while we do it. You still stan Taeyang right?" Jimin put his hand on his hip and raised his eyes brow. "Stan him? I worship that guy." A good three hours had gonbe by and the pair had finally finished emptying the boxes and filling the now full butterfly room. 

Laying on the bed Suhyung sighed and turned to Jimin, her eye catching the exposed skin above Jimins uniform pants. "Jimin your stomach." "Huh?" His gaze trailed down his body and landed on his exposed stomach. "Oh this? I trained myself, so i could have abs like Taeyangs. But it didn't come out right." Seconds going past "...Show me." "What!?!" "Show me, please!" Lifting his shirt up fully he turned to the gasping Suhyun. "You call that a failure!?! I want to touch!" "Hell no!" Outside of the door you could high pitched screaming and loud foot steps above the living room ceiling making both parents sigh at there immature children.


	5. Kookies are for babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments INSFIRES me to write :)))))

Jimin rolled onto his side as he heard his phone beep for the seventh time since the past hour. It had been going on and off, obviously the person on the other end knew he wouldn’t last and give in. Spreading his hand across his bedside table, he sighed as reluctantly he reached for his phone, unlocking it only to find several messages from hobi saying how he wanted to go back to the club to meet the 'Suga' guy. Aside from the fact that it was 11:00 PM at night and everyone was asleep, he decided to call Hoseok (being the good friend he was) instead of texting. Picking up after two rings Jimin spoke "You do realise this is the same club that got me rid of my purity a few days ago?" A pause was found on the other line.

"....Yesssssss.” He dragged on trying to sound all cutesy to make Jimin soft for him. “But i promise you i will look after you this time. Please Jiminnie, i really like him." Don't give in. Don't give in, he chanted trying to revisit the same old cuteness. "I'm sorry hobi but it's still a no. I can't take my chances." He mumbled another apology." "Well okay, if you don't want to go i won't force you. But if you change your mind feel free to come along, okay? Bye!" "Doubt that, anyway enjoy your night, bye." Once he shut the phone, he pulled his blankets up to sleep. However, before he could do so, he heard something hit his window. Turning around he found Suhyun throwing tennis balls at his window. 

What is she doing so late and why is she...? To get the answer to all his questions he got up and opened his window, dodging a ball in the process. "Do you know what time it is?" He said to the girl accross his window. "Yeah why?" He then gave Suhyun a 'are you serious look' and continued on. "It’s eleven in the night and you're here throwing balls at my window and you're asking me? Just get to the point i'm really tired and i would like to sleep." "Is that why you shut the phone off?" "Yeah that’s why i..." The next epression she received was a confused one. 

"How did you know? Were you looking through your window and spying on me girl?" Jimin's hand found it's way to his hip, as he pretended to be a diva making Suhyun smirk. "Heard your conversation. I'm curious to this club you've been going to." "How did you even hear? The window was locked!" He shouted in shock, his mouth remaining open. "Yah be quiet they might hear. So are we going or not?" Raising his eyebrows Jimin said "I'm 18, you're still 17 which means you can't go." "From your conversation it sounded as if you had visited the place even before you were legal, Jiminnie." 

Smilling in knowing it was her victory she went on "So get ready before i have to come drag you by myself orr i could make things easy and just let your parents know where you've been sneaking off the past three years at night." "I've only been there for a year!" "Does it really make a difference? Please just get ready, i really want to go and just experience it once...before i fully turn eighteen and my parents keep me in lock down so i don't get a chance of freedom." She sighed as she looked at the ground trying to get some empathy from Jimin. Jimin scoffed at the action. 

"I'm already fine like this in my PJs, i'll wait for you outside your house be ready in ten." "Really Jimin, are you sure? I mean you're practically in a bear suit." He then looked in the mirror to see his cute teddy onesie attached to his body. "It's fine, plus it would only make me look like a real student." Ten minutes went by and both students travelled to the club on the bus, gaining many eyes on them, mostly due to Jimins chosen outfit. On the other hand Suhyun looked absolutely stunning in her short red, dress making her look at least twenty one which would come in handy. 

Repeating what he had done last time Jimin took Suhyun straight to the bar not before telling her not to order anything but 'milk, soda or water'. Tapping Hoseok on the shoulder he managed to get a 'slurry' hi and a warm smile from Yoongi before settling down with Suhyun. "Wow Minnie this is so cool! I can't believe i've been missing out on stuff like this..." Her eyes scanned the dance floor and stared at it in delight; Jimin looked like he wasn't here for fun but also leaving him alone was a no-no. Catching her fascinated eyes, he followed her eyes and came to a conclusion. "Go" he said to Suhyun. 

"Hmm?" "Go, you look as if i've brought you here to torture into watching others have their fun, while you sit and stare in jealousy." "But then you'll be alone."It's fine i won't be alone, I'll hang with..." Looking over to the bar tender's name tag and getting a smile in return from the handsome male. "...Jin here." Suhyun hugged Jimin one last time and flew off to the dance floor. Spinning on his chair he called the bar tender. "Hey, can i have a coke without ice, please?" He said while placing twenty dollars on the counter.

"Twenty dollars? You're giving way too much for a tip. I would hook up with you but there's someone who has been staring at you for a while now." Jimin shook his head in disapproval. "I'm not here for a hook up, you're too pretty to not give a tip." Jin chuckled at the statement "I don't think Kookie is going to be to happy. You are too cute to miss out on. Besides if you're not here for a hook up why dress to attract?" "Dress to attract? I'm wearing a bear like onesie, to be real here it was for a unattractive purpose." He said while laughing with Jin.

"Well, hey looks like Kookie isn't going to back out. I need to serve someone else now see ya." Once Jin was out of sight the 'person' sat beside Jimin. Jimin sat there for fifteen minutes and made no sign of acknowledging the guy beside him making him more and more impaitient. It's not that Jimin actually didn't know the boy was there, he simply chose to ignore the young male, he didn't want any attention hoping for the younger to just give up and not waste HIS time. "Hey my names-" Before the taller of the two could utter another word Jimin turned to the guy interrupting him while analysing his features.

To say the man was unappealing would be a complete lie. 'Kookie' was gorgeous in other words, exactly the copy of Jimins ideal type. The boy had jet black hair, eyes of almonds, pefect nose and rose lips; if Jimin hadn't been so stupid to give himself up so easily he would have let the male court him. But no, this wasn't the case Jimin couldn't handle anymore problems and letting the boy talk to him would just lead to problems. "Look i don't care who you are and what your name is..." He sighed taking a deep breath before spotting a overly excited Suhyun trapped between two guys, trying to dance her away away from them. Jimin then looked at 'Kookie' before speaking "Just...i'm sorry." 

'Kookie' then smiled sadly and held Jimins half empty glass while saying "Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook" as he drank the remaining liquid from the glass. Suhyun smiled in relief as she let Jimin drag her out of the club, saying a series of 'thank yous' and 'sorrys' as Jimin lectured her the entire way. By the end of their way home he stopped realising how greatful he should be that nothing happened to Suhyun as he bid her good night. 

 

Linking their arms togeather Jimin and Suhyun walked into the classroom but stopped as soon as they saw a sign saying 'Meet me in the drama hall.' In curiousity they made their way to the drama hall taking their seat beside Hoseok. Once all students came in then came Taehyung with papers in his hands. That's a first he never carries anything. Must be important .Thought Jimin. Taehyung sat on the desk, papers in hand as he looked up to meet the eyes of curious students. One student in particular caught his eyes as he tried giving the boy hints, however his 'telepathy' was unsucessful at the boy would not hold his gaze for more than three seconds.

"As of today Literature classes will not be taking place as we already have seven of them. In replacement we will be starting a play which will feature many roles and could use as many students as possible for the production team as well. Before you complain, i would like you to know that this play will give you 20% extra credit and will boost up your chances for universities. If you don't particiapte in this act, its fine you will be given free time." He then set his eyes on Jimin again making the latter blush as he licked his lips and began to speak again. 

"I suggest you choose wisely." He then placed the forms on the desk, informing the students on deadlines and further benefits before he left the hall. Jimins thoughts were intrupted as Suhyun latched onto his arm and forced him to sign up. At least its beneficial. He put the pen down once he inked his name on the sheet, he felt pentrating eyes on him as he looked up to see Mr Kim had not actually left the room but was leaning against the door staring at Jimin. He smirked at Jimin as he found his eyes and left for real this time. Jimins face heated as his eyes met with Taehyungs thus causing him to fianlly leave.


End file.
